An apparatus for producing a sheet glass, comprises a forming device that forms a glass ribbon by allowing molten glass continuously supplied onto molten metal (e.g., molten tin) in a bath to flow onto the molten metal and a rotary roll disposed in an outer vicinity of the bath and configured to draw the glass ribbon obliquely upward from the molten metal (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The glass ribbon formed on the molten metal is drawn obliquely upward from the molten metal so as not to rub against the side wall at the downstream side of the bath and is carried forward to an annealing furnace via the upper part of the rotary roll. The glass ribbon annealed in the annealing furnace is cut into a predetermined sized shape by means of a cutting device to obtain a sheet glass that is a manufactured article. The sheet glass may be polished.